Drama King
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Hay días que es mejor no levantarse de la cama. No hay lemon.


**¡Eruka linda! Esto es para ti (: No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste, o por lo menos que te rías un poco XD**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Drama King**_

Gaara despertó feliz, aunque para el ojo inexperto daba la impresión de que estaba de mal humor, como siempre.

Temari y él estaban en Konoha para afianzar las relaciones entre las dos aldeas, excusa barata para decir que la rubia había ido a ver a Shikamaru. Gaara estaba allí para hacer de "hermano que se preocupa". Otra excusa, ya que él aprovechó para ver a cierto moreno, pero eso no hacía falta que lo supiera nadie.

Para su desgracia, había descubierto que Sai podía ser muy insistente: estuvo meses y meses encima de él esperando a que aceptara sus ofrecimientos amorosos y, finalmente, aceptó (haciendo ver que en realidad no quería).

Y ese era el día en el que iban a tener su primera cita. Pero la palabra "cita" a Gaara le producía urticaria, sonaba cursi y no le gustaba, así que él lo llamaba: "**E**ncuentro **F**uera de **M**isiones, **E**ntrenamientos y **D**emás." EFMED.

Disimulando la ilusión y la emoción que lo embargaban fue a darse un baño, tenía la impresión de oler a cloaca. El día anterior había estado entrenando con Naruto, y como terminó tan cansado decidió dejar la ducha para la mañana siguiente.

Se desnudó, entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo, del cual salió una triste gota que cayó hasta el suelo perdiéndose por el desagüe. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la llave del agua con el ceño fruncido, quizá así se asustaba y empezaba a salir el liquido elemento a chorros descontrolados.

Un minuto después de miradas retadoras de ahí seguía sin salir nada. Le dio un par de golpes para ver si reaccionaba y se cargó la grifería. Ahogando maldiciones salió del baño y se paró en mitad de la habitación, desnudo, pensando en qué hacer. Temari. Seguro que ella tendría algo que podría utilizar. Compartían dormitorio, pero ella se pasaba el día en casa del Nara, así que no se daría cuenta de que había husmeado entre sus cosas.

Encontró un frasco de perfume; "Amanecer Desértico" se leía en la etiqueta. Lo destapó y olió el contenido; casi cayó de espaldas de lo fuerte que era el aroma. Mejor eso que nada, así que, arrugando la nariz, se puso unas gotas en el cuello, pero se le fue la mano y todo el líquido le resbaló por el cuerpo terminando su viaje en los pies. Ahora olía a perros muertos perfumados con rosas.

Resignado a que su primer EFMED con Sai fuera a empezar con mal pie (seguro que el moreno huiría nada más captar la mezcla de olores que llevaba encima) se vistió y salió a la calle.

Le animó un poco el hecho de que el sol brillaba a toda potencia. Pero Gaara ignoraba el dicho ese: "Si algo puede salir mal saldrá mal.", y como si el Cosmos odiara al pelirrojo, empezó a llover a cántaros así, de repente y sin avisar. Si fuera una persona que exteriorizara sus sentimientos, Gaara se hubiera puesto a gritar en mitad de la calle de pura frustración, pero se limitó a correr para llegar cuanto antes allí donde había quedado con Sai.

Estaba en plena carrera cuando un viandante, que venía en sentido contrario también corriendo, chocó contra él haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de bruces al suelo llenándose de barro de pies a cabeza. Por segunda vez en ese día se tragó los improperios que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Se levantó muy malhumorado y empezó a andar de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que una de sus sandalias se había roto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo varias veces. Iba a tener una EFMED con Sai, debía preservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Después de tantos contratiempos sufridos llegó a su destino. Sai ya le estaba esperando, debajo de un paraguas, seco, limpio y oliendo a las mil maravillas.

—¿Te has revolcado en una pocilga?— preguntó sarcástico y sin perder la sonrisa.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el pequeño vaso de Gaara. A la mierda el orgullo, la dignidad y cualquier sentimiento asociado.

—¡Pues sí, imbécil! ¡No tenía agua para ducharme y el asqueroso perfume de Temari se me ha vaciado encima! ¡Estoy cansado, sucio, mojado, se me ha roto una sandalia y me duele una rodilla! ¡Y un maldito desgraciado me ha robado la cartera! ¡A mí, al Kazekage!

Y para darle más énfasis a todo lo anterior le enseñó la sandalia rota que llevaba en la mano.

Sai lo miró enternecido; despeinado, la ropa sucia, el pantalón roto por la zona de las rodillas (¿eso era sangre?), chorreando agua... El moreno se acercó a Gaara, lo cubrió con su paraguas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Vamos a mi casa, tendré que hacerte entrar en calor.— y lo miró de forma lujuriosa y pervertida.

Su primer EFMED parecía que no iba a terminar tan mal después de todo.


End file.
